From The Ashes
by WrittenInTheStars14
Summary: With each battle comes triumphs and losses. With each battle comes lost lives. But not every battle has it's survivors. When Anakin, Rayn, and 20 clones are sent to an unknown planet, will there be survivers this time? Does contain my OC, Rayn
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! It's going to be short. Like less than five chapters. So really short. But it was a little plot bunny that I couldn't get out of my head so I had to write it down :D**

**This chapter is going to be from my OC Rayn Tarwynn's point of view **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STARWARS.**

* * *

"Entering atmosphere." I told Anakin as he stared down at the oncoming gray-colored planet.

He and I had been sent to this mysterious planet - named Ayseiin - by the Council. The planet was unknown to us, and the Republic needed another planet on their side. If we could get the leaders of the planet to help the Republic, it could open up more resources for bases, weapon manufacturers, or anything else we could possibly need.

Since we were coming on a - hopefully peaceful - "peace" mission, it was only me, Anakin, and a group of twenty clones that were landing on the planet.

"Remember, we're trying to _win over_ the leaders of this planet, not threaten them so much that they're forced to join the Republic." I reminded Anakin.

He just laughed. "And _you_ remember that I'm more capable than you think."

I winked at him as the ship touched down on the planet.

The lingering smile that was on Anakin's face fell as his eyes turned from me to the windshield. I followed his gaze and noticed what he was looking at.

The Jedi Archives had no records on Ayseiin, and even though I didn't know what to expect, I didn't expect _this_.

It was dark out despite it being the middle of the day, and the only light was that of the two full moons above Ayseiin. That part wasn't that odd, but the surface of the planet was. Everything was ash. The planet surface had no foliage, no visible signs of life, nothing. Just gray rock with thick ashes covering everything.

"Is there anything even _living_ here?" Anakin asked behind me.

"There's only one way to find out." I replied as I got up and started walking towards the landing ramp.

Anakin soon followed as we stepped onto the landing ramp and walked to the ashen ground of Ayseiin. Anakin stood beside me as the leader of our group of clones – named Kory – came up behind us.

"Orders, sir?" He asked us.

"Follow us." Anakin commanded. "Look for signs of life."

"Yes sir." The clones replied in unison as Anakin took the first step onto Ayseiin ground.

We all began walking forward, looking for any movement. The only sound was our own breathing and the ashes crunching beneath our boots. I glanced over at Anakin to see his right hand resting on his lightsaber.

He must have noticed me looking because he said, "I don't like this place. It's too quiet."

"I agree." I responded. "Why is everything burned? Ash isn't natural, so something must have happened here."

We continued walking in silence, scanning the ashen ground for any life.

"I don't think there's anything here, Rayn." Anakin commented as he kicked another small pile of ashes.

I was about to agree when I was interrupted by a clone's yell.

"Kickster!"

I turned around to see Kickster lying on the ground with Kory kneeling next to him. Anakin and I rushed over, kneeling down next to Kory. Anakin rolled Kickster over to see a large, bloody gash in Kickster's back.

"It looks like a stab wound. But what-" Anakin started as another clone fell next to me. He also had a stab wound in his back.

Anakin, Kory, and I stood up, lightsabers in hand and guns cocked. We all formed a circle, ready for anything.

That's when I noticed it. A pile of ashes began to move, pushing upwards. Soon, there were piles of ash all around us reaching up to the sky.

Anakin and I ignited our lightsabers as the piles pushed even farther up and soon people-like figures were formed out of the ash.

"What the heck...?" Anakin whispered next to me.

More of the ash-figures appeared out of the ground and slowly began walking towards us.

Kory shot at one and it went straight through the figure's ashen chest. The figures stopped moving and stared at the one that had been shot before trudging towards us again.

They were suddenly face-to-face with us and I noticed the black knives in their hands. I began to jab at them with my lightsaber, listening to the shuffling of feet, blaster shots, and the hum of lightsabers.

I quickly spun around and slashed the neck of one ash-figure and he let out a bloodcurdling scream and crumpled to the ground.

"Aim for the head!" I yelled at Anakin and the remaining clones.

We continued furiously fighting the ash-figures as clouds began covering the sky overhead. I began backing up towards Anakin, continuing to stab the ash-figures in the head.

"Do you think they'd melt in the rain?" I asked Anakin as our backs touched.

Anakin stole a glance up to the sky to see lightning streak across the sky before a slight drizzle began falling. "Hopefully."

The rain began falling harder and harder as more clones fell to the ground and Anakin and I began to tire.

One ash-figure broke through my defenses and grazed my left arm with his knife.

I cried out, but gritted my teeth and ignored the pain as I continued fighting for my life.

The rain became a full-blown downpour when I looked out to see only around five ash-figures left.

"Almost there…" I told Anakin with hope in my voice.

I glanced over to see Anakin weakening, blood flowing freely down his face and pain evident in his eyes.

The small distraction cost me. An ash-figure stabbed my shoulder from the back and slammed the end of his knife against the back of my head. I fell to the ground, vision swimming and shoulder flaring with pain.

I watched from the ground as Anakin spun around and swiftly killed the ash-figure before attacking the last ash-figures. As I fought for consciousness, I focused on Anakin, watching his battle for life.

I blinked quickly, attempting to clear my vision so I could help Anakin.

I moved my head up so I could see the remaining two clones on the ground. One was bleeding severely from a knife-wound, the other pressing his hand to it to stop bleeding.

I averted my attention from them and went back to watching Anakin.

He had gained another cut on his torso and his forehead wound was still dripping blood.

I watched with dim vision as he killed another of the three remaining ash-figures and took on the other two head-on. There was a light in his eyes and I knew he wasn't going to lose this time. That light let me know that we were going to make it off this planet, alive.

I could tell he was tired, exhaustion was beginning to become evident, but the ash-figures didn't give up. They kept grazing him with their knives, but Anakin continued fighting with graceful, yet fatal moves, slaying one of the last two ash-figures. It just came to him and the last one.

As he came around and sliced the last one's head off, I gently pushed myself off the ground, glad that my vision had finally cleared.

"Anakin…" I called to him as I stood up.

His shoulders were heaving with each breath, the battle finally over. I sighed a sigh of relief and that's when his lightsaber rolled out of his hand. He had lost the strength to hold it and now I noticed him starting to sway.

"Anakin?" I called out again.

He didn't reply, but I noticed his legs shake as he collapsed to the ground, motionless.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1! It's short, but chapter 2 will also be short. Like I said, just a short little story that popped into my head! Anyway, I hope you liked it and reviews are GREATLY appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews/favs for the first chapter! I hope y'all enjoy this one just as much!**

**This chapter is in third person…in case you can't figure it out after a while ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS.**

* * *

Anakin breathed heavily as he swayed and collapsed on the muddy ground.

"Anakin!" Rayn screamed, getting up and running over, falling to her knees next to him. She rolled him onto his back and pulled his head into her lap. She looked down at Anakin's torso to find that one of the ash-figures had managed to stab him in the stomach. She gently put her hand over it, applying pressure to try to stop the bleeding. "Medic!" She yelled.

Anakin looked, dazed, up at her. "Rayn…"

"Hey, hey," Rayn tried to comfort him, pushing his soaked hair out of his face. "Keep looking at me, ok? Just stay awake. You'll be alright…you're going to be okay." She hated the fact that her voice was now shaking and sounding desperate, but she didn't care.

Rayn glanced down at the stab wound, finding that her hand wasn't enough to stop the massive amount of blood leaving Anakin's body.

"Hey, this is nothing. It's not even that bad!" She said, mainly trying to convince herself.

Anakin's heavy breathing began to slow and become more labored. His vision was beginning to fade between being foggy and in focus.

"Anakin? Anakin keep your eyes open, ok?" He faintly heard Rayn's voice as he tried to make sense of his muddled thoughts. All he knew was that his body was on fire. There was pain from so many places…

His eyelids were becoming _so_ heavy as he kept listening to Rayn's desperate instructions.

"Stay awake, Anakin. Please…please stay awake." She begged him again.

He tried to listen to her, but the darkness was beckoning. It was comforting, and free of pain. He gave up his fight for consciousness and let his body relax and succumb to it.

"Anakin? _Anakin_?" Rayn gently shook his shoulders as she barely took notice of anything around her. She watched as his eyes slowly closed and his body relaxed.

"Anakin…" Rayn whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned down, pressing her forehead against his.

It was the image of complete defeat. It was the image that the media didn't see. All they saw were the stoic faces of the victorious Jedi. They never saw the faces amongst the battle field. They never saw the looks of pain on the remaining clone's face as he went around confirming each of his brothers' deaths. They never saw the numerous corpses strewn across the mud with two broken Jedi in the middle of a downpour. They never saw the tears falling down Rayn's face as she begged Anakin to wake up. They never saw the painfully hideous wounds on both Jedi. They never saw the true images of the war, and they never would.

The image changed as Rayn opened her eyes and looked up as the medical clone knelt down beside her and pressed two fingers to Anakin's neck, feeling his pulse.

"We need to move him, _now_." The clone told Rayn. She nodded and helped pick up his upper body as the clone took his legs.

They carried him to the ship as the rain poured down around them.

As soon as they were in the medbay on the ship, the medical clone began working on Anakin with Rayn helping occasionally.

After half an hour of work, Pistol – the medical clone – was beginning to stitch up the stab wound on Anakin's abdomen while Rayn sat cross-legged on the bed with Anakin's head in her lap.

She watched Anakin's unsteady breaths fog up the oxygen mask around his mouth and nose with each exhale before disappearing again.

Fog, fade, fog, fade, fog…

Rayn stared at the oxygen mask, watching the fog slowly fade.

She took off the mask and held her hand above his mouth and nose, feeling for air leaving him.

"He's not breathing." She told Pistol.

Pistol looked up at her worriedly, dropping his needle and suture. He looked over at the heart monitor, watching two small beeps cross the screen before there was no more.

"Get up." Pistol told Rayn.

She stood up, letting Anakin's head rest on the bed as Pistol grabbed a defibrillator.

Pistol held the two iron-shaped panels as they charged up. As soon as they were charged, Pistol hovered over Anakin's chest and midsection with them.

"Clear." He said before he touched them down on Anakin's skin.

He arched up into the electrical charge before falling back down on the hospital bed. Pistol checked Anakin's pulse before repeating the process again.

Each time Anakin's body would arch up, she silently prayed that the electric charge would start his heart again.

As Pistol sent the electrical charge through Anakin's body for the fourth time, he and Rayn were beginning to lose hope.

"Please don't die on me." Pistol whispered before placing the defibrillator on Anakin's upper body again.

After Anakin slumped back down onto the bed, Pistol checked his pulse and the heart monitor again, watching for anything.

After a few seconds of deafening silence, a faint beep filled the room. Anakin's eyes flickered as he began to breathe again.

Pistol smiled up at Rayn. "He's going to live." He told her.

Rayn sighed out of relief as Pistol went back to stitching up Anakin's stab wound.

Rayn knew that it would be a long ride back to Coruscant. She knew fully well how many clones' lives were lost and that the mission to Ayseiin had been a complete failure; but right now, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Anakin was going to live. They were off Ayseiin, away from the ash-figures.

They were going to be alright.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**The end! I hope y'all enjoyed it! I told y'all it'd be really short, and it was, but I hope y'all liked it anyway. I know I had fun writing it :]**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED**


End file.
